1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to ladder structures, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved chain link fence ladder apparatus wherein the same is readily and securably mounted within a chain link fence grid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ladder structures of various types are available in the prior art and the prior art has heretofore attempted to address a need for ease of access to climb a chain link fence with a ladder arrangement, but has heretofore failed to set forth a readily mounted chain link ladder structure as presented by the instant invention. Chain link fences by their configuration are difficult to transverse typically due to the small mesh size and various center to center dimension defined by the chain link grid sizes defining their construction. An example of prior art fence climbing structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,635 to West setting forth a fence climber for use with chain link type structures wherein a generally "V" shaped bracket including outwardly directed legs is positional through a chain link mesh, wherein a series of such members are mounted to the fence to permit climbing of the fence grid network.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,142 to McManus sets forth a barbed wire type fence ladder wherein the organization is securable to a post of an associated barbed wire fence network, wherein the post includes steps to permit access over the barbed wire fencing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,983 to Bartels, et al. provides a lightweight type ladder including a generally flat tubing with rungs mounted thereon with clips for securement of the ladder structure to an associated post such as utilized in electrical transmission lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,841 to Koffski provides leg members positionable upon a post to permit securement of the leg members for conversion of the post to a ladder structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,333 to Rowell, et al. wherein a barbed wire fence stile utilizes a generally "U" shaped bracket to overlie a barbed wire fence post with foot members mounted on opposing legs of the "U" shaped bracket to provide a ladder structure overlying the fence organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved chain link fence ladder apparatus as set forth by the instant invention that addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in securement to a chain link fence grid to permit swift access over a fence and security once locked in position unattended periods or hooks for short periods and in this respect, the present invention efficiently fulfills many needs.